


Dear Sarek

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [35]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momma Kirk's decided to take Sarek up on that offer to have her visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sarek

Dear Sarek,  
As written by Winona Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Sarek,

I want to thank you for the information you gave me. I don't really understand it, but I can look into it more. It sounds like he's real sick, no matter how you put it. What are his “symptoms,” Sarek? I need to know as his Momma. I can't make it better if I don't see the boo-boo.

I'm assuming there's a reason you're the one who wrote me back, too. Which is why I need to know what I'm going to face when I see my Jimmy again. Call it intuition, or whatever, but I know he's not doing so good.

If it's ok with you, I'm gonna hop on the next shuttle coming your way. I hope there's room for me. I'm not leaving until Jimmy's ok again, or somebody kicks me out. I'm hoping it's the first one.

Long life to you too,  
Winny

**Author's Note:**

> End of Part One. More to come!


End file.
